


Večerní romance

by SweetSerialKiller



Series: Macecha [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSerialKiller/pseuds/SweetSerialKiller
Summary: Unavený Richelieu se vrátí domů. Treville má pro něj malé překvapení.





	Večerní romance

Richelieu si vyčerpaně povzdechl a opřel se zády o dveře. Byl naprosto vyčerpaný a netěšil se na nic jiného než na teplou večeři, sprchu a pravidelné večerní mazlení s Jeanem. 

Pomalými kroky se přesunul do kuchyně, kde na něj čekal Jean s úsměvem na tváři a sklenicí vína v ruce. Richelieu téměř cítil, jak celým jeho tělem zapulzovala láska k muži jeho snů.

Jean byl jedinečný muž a Richelieu nemohl být dostatečně vděčný osudu, že mu do cesty přivedl někoho takového.

,,Ahoj, lásko. Těžký den v práci?” usmál se Jean a podal mu sklenku. 

,,Nemáš nejmenší ponětí,” povzdechl si Richelieu a vděčně sklenku přijal. Naklonil se ke svému manželovi a vtiskl mu něžný polibek. 

Nebo to byl aspoň původní plán.

Jean si ho přitáhl za temeno hlavy a něžně sál jeho spodní ret, dokud Richelieu neotevřel své rty a nepustil svého manžela do svých úst. Jean prozkoumával jeho ústa a Richelieu se nezmohl na nic jiného, než že se pevně držel svého manžela a nechal ho, ať si s ním dělá, co chce. 

Když jim došel dech, Jean ho pomalu pustil. 

,,Vítej doma, lásko.”

,,Jestli se mi takového uvítání dostane každý den, budu ten nejšťastnější muž na světě,” řekl Richelieu stále lehce omámený polibkem, který mu jeho drahý Jean právě věnoval.

Jean se zasmál a znovu ho políbil, tentokrát něžně a krátce. 

,,Připravil jsem ti večeři. Najez se a já nám zatím připravím vanu.”

,,Mmh, rozmazluješ mě,” zasténal Richelieu.

,,Musím se přeci postarat o to, aby můj manžel byl stoprocentně spokojený,” pokrčil Jean rameny a pohladil ho po tváři. ,,Miluju tě.”

,,Já tebe taky,” usmál se Richelieu a jeho srdce zaplesalo radostí.

Jean se od něj odtáhl a nachystal mu na talíř teplou večeři. Usadil ho ke stolu a s dalším něžným polibkem odešel do koupelny.

Netrvalo dlouho a Richelieu slyšel zvuk tekoucí vody. Proběhlo jím vzrušení. Jejich společné koupele byly vždy velmi příjemné a rozhodně jim zlepšily náladu. 

S nově získanou energií se vrhl do jídla, které mu Jean tak láskyplně nachystal. Richelieu mohl jen v duchu děkovat komukoli, kdo zařídil, aby se do něj zamiloval takový muž.

Takový, který při něm stál v dobrém i ve zlém, vždy mu otevřel svou laskavou náruč a pomiloval ho přesně tak, jak Richelieu potřeboval.

Jean byl dokonalý manžel a Richelieu doufal, že mu jednoho dne bude moc veškerou tuto laskavost vrátit.

S plným žaludkem a dobrou náladou odnesl Richelieu prázdný talíř do dřezu a vydal se do koupelny v horním poschodí, odkud se nesla lehká vůně levandule.

Richelieu zatlačil na pootevřené dveře a pomalu vešel dovnitř. Koupelna byla osvětlena pouze svíčkami. Vana byla naplněná téměř po okraj a plavali v ní plátky růží. Na stolku u vany stály dvě skleničky a velká láhev šampaňského.

Celkově to vypadalo jako scéna z klasického amerického romantického filmu, ale o mnoho lepší.

Hlavně proto, že ve vaně seděl jeho manžel, jeho  _ nahý _ manžel.

Jak mohl něčemu takovému odolat?

Strhl ze sebe své oblečení a nechal ho ležet na podlaze v jedné velké hromadě.

Jean se tiše zasmál a raději otevřel šampaňské. Oběma jim nalil střídmou dávku do skleniček, než se opět opřel o okraj vany a pozoroval svého polonahého manžela, který zápasil se svými ponožkami.

Konečně nahý Richelie se ponořil do vany, záda si opřel o manželovu hruď a spokojeně zavřel oči. Téměř okamžitě cítil Jeanovy prsty ve svých vlasech, hladily jej, masírovaly jeho hlavu a konečně dovolily Richelieuovi relaxovat.

,,Čím jsem si zasloužil tak úžasného manžela?” zašeptal.

,,To bych se měl ptát spíš já, ne?” zasmál se Jean a pravou rukou začal bludit po Richelieuově těle.

Hladil Richelieu krk, dráždil jeho citlivé bradavky, hladil jeho břicho, něžně laskal vnitřní stranu stehen.

Dotýkal se Richelieua všude kromě místa, kde ho jeho drahý manžel nejvíce potřeboval.

,,Jeane, prosím!”

,,Copak, lásko? Co potřebuješ?”

Jean štíp Armanda do bradavky, ten okamžitě vyjekl a snažil se jednu Jeanovu ruku přemístit ke své erekci.

,,Prosím!”

,,Jak moc mě chceš? Jak moc mě potřebuješ?” dráždil Jean dál svého manžela.

Věděl, že Armand je na konci svých sil.

Ještě jednou ho štípl, tentokrát do obou dvou bradavek. Jednu ruku na ná nechal a druhou se přesunul k Armandovu tvrdému penisu.

Armand málem okamžitě vyvrcholil.

Jean se tiše zasmál a olízl Armandovo ucho.

,,Vypadáš tak sexy.”

,,Jeane, prosím!”

,,Ale jistě, co bych přeci pro svého milovaného manžela neudělal.”

Jednou rukou hladil Armandův penis, druhou dráždil jeho citlivou bradavku a rty líbal jeho krk.

Armand rozkoší zavřel oči a boky přirážel do Jeanovy ruky, která ho svírala.

Voda kolem nich šplíchala všude okolo, ale ani jeden z nich tomu nevěnoval žádnou pozornost. Měli důležitější věci na práci.

Armand sténal a sténal a Jean dělal vše pro to, aby svému manželovi dopřál co největší slast.

Netrvalo dlouho a Armand se rozsypal pod jeho rukama. Napjal se a pokropil Jeanovu ruku i vanu svým spermatem.

Natočil se ke svému milenci, který mu okamžitě věnoval vášnivý polibek. Jean se po chvíli odtáhl a s chutí olízl sperma ze svých prstů. Armand se málem udělal znovu jen z toho pohledu.

Zvlášť když viděl, jakým způsobem Jean své prsty olizuje. Jako by to nebyly jeho prsty, ale něco...úplně jiného.

Jean se na něj usmál a znovu jej políbil. Armand cítil, že je stále tvrdý a chtěl mu jeho laskavost oplatit, ale Jean jen zavrtěl hlavou.

,,Nechme si to na později,” zamrkal a podal Armandovi láhev šampaňského. 

Znovu se o sebe pohodlně opřeli. Za chvíli se koupelnou tiše nesla jejich debata, mluvili o práci, o rodině a popíjeli studené šampaňské.

Armand v duchu znovu děkoval, že získal tak úžasného muže, který ho miloval celým svým srdcem a neustále mu to dokazoval jak svými činy, tak i slovy.

Armand byl zamilovaný.

…

Když voda začala být nepříjemně studená, zvedli se a odešli do ložnice, kde Armand povalil Jeana na záda a okamžitě si nad něj klekl.

,,Zdá se mi to, nebo tě únava jaksi opustila?” zeptal se Jean a culil se jak sluníčko.

,,Nemáš nejmenší ponětí,” odpověděl Armand a sklonil se k polibku, který mu Jean více než rád věnoval.

Jean byl stále vzrušený a Armand nehodlal ztrácet čas. Natáhl se k nočnímu stolku, odkud následně vytáhl tubu s lubrikantem.

Jean jen pozdvihl obočí.

,,A co romantická předehra?”

,,Myslím, že ta hodina a půl v koupelně se počítá jako až příliš dlouhá předehra” odpověděl Armand.

Nanesl si dostatečné množství na prsty a vnořil je do svého zadku.

Jean pod ním slastně zasténal a pevně chytil svůj penis, aby zabránil blížící mu se orgasmu. Armand nad ním mu ale celou situaci vůbec neulehčoval.

Sténal, zakláněl hlavu a ukazoval svůj krásný krk, který už nyní nesl Jeanovy značky. 

Jean z něj málem zešílel.

Armand ho po několika minutách vzal naštěstí na milost a poté, co Jeanovu erekci potřel lubrikantem, na ni pomalu klesl. 

Oba zasténali slastí a Armand začal pomalu pohupovat boky. Jean už měl ale mučivého tempa dost. Potřeboval svého manžela. Nutně.

Pevně chytil Armanda za boky a překulil ho pod sebe. Vrazil pod jeho boky polštář a obě jeho nohy si přehodil přes ramena. Spokojený začal tvrdě přirážet do Armandova těla.

Armand pod ním jen sténal, nebyl schopný jediného slova, jediné racionální myšlenky. Dokázal se jen pevně držet Jeanova těla.

jean byl až příliš vzrušený, věděl, že ani jeden z nich dlouho nevydrží. Zvýšil tempo a dělal vše proto, aby je oba dovedl co nejdříve k vytoužené slasti.

O pár přírazů později se celým domem rozezvučely dva výkřiky.

Jean se unaveně svalil na Armandovo naprosto vyčerpané tělo. 

,,Doufám, že dnešní večer stál za to,” zašeptal Armandovi do ucha.

,,Předčil si veškerá moje očekávání.”

Jean se zasmál a jakmile začal cítit své nohy, zvedl se z postele a odešel do koupelny. Za chvíli se vrátil s vlažným ručníkem a oba je omyl od spermatu, které začalo na jejich tělech zasychat.

Umytí a příjemně unavení se stulili pod peřinou k sobě a spokojeně usnuli.

…

Athos i Aramis se již dávno smířili s tím, že jsou součástí čtyřčlenné rodiny, která obsahuje i Armanda Richelieua. Sžili se s tím a potom, co Richelieu udělal pro ně a pro jejich přítele, se jej naučili dokonce mít i rádi.

Díky němu měli povoleno přespávat častěji u svých přítelů, což mu opět získalo bonusové body. 

Když se ale ráno vrátili domů a viděli, v jakém stavu je koupelna.

,,To je určitě sperma, Aramisi.”

,,Neblázni, přece by nešukali v koupelně.”

,,A ta voda kolem je co?” 

Oba v šoku zírali na bordel, kteří jejich rodiče udělali.

,,Už se tady v životě neumyju, přísahám,” slíbil Aramis a vytáhl z kapsy mobil. Okamžitě psal Porthosovi a prosil ho, aby se k němu mohl opět vrátit.

,,Jo brácho, tady už opravdu ne,” přikývl Athos a po vzoru jeho bratra začal vypisovat d’Artagnanovi.

V jejich domě  už nebylo bezpečno.


End file.
